


It works both ways

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best friends share, Established Relationship, Other, Porn Battle, Sex Toys, Technological Kink, sex by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper are trying out a new technology called teledildonics. They ask Steve to help them test it. What are friends for, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It works both ways

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle XIII, the prompt: "Pepper/Tony/Steve/JARVIS, body, tongues, touch, toys". This carries on a concept explored in ["Better living through technology"](http://fanficanonymous.yuku.com/topic/317), but either story can be read on its own.

Steve Rogers stands in Tony and Pepper's vast bedroom in Malibu, ignoring completely the stunning view of the ocean and sky in favor of drinking in the stunning view of Pepper and Tony completely naked...as is Steve himself.

"Good evening, Captain Rogers," says the impossibly suave voice of JARVIS. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Hello, JARVIS," Steve replies, rattled. He knew the AI would be "present" throughout the evening, but he'd hoped it wouldn't expect...conversation.

As if knowing the qualms of their guest, JARVIS goes on, "I will be silent for the rest of the evening, Captain, so as not to influence any of the results. I will also be monitoring the vital statistics of each of you, in order to respond to anything that might go awry."

JARVIS is set up to do much more than monitor. Steve feels a rush of adrenaline, remembering the tests.

Tony had explained that the devices were intended to transfer physical sensations from one subject to another - in other words, Steve would feel whatever Tony felt, more or less. Tony claimed that the technology would be useful in medical and military situations.

Pepper said, "And Tony's an exhibitionist."

Tony had tried to look indignant at that comment, but Steve had just laughed and said, "If you wanted an audience, all you had to do was ask, pal. You know I'm not as straitlaced as everybody thinks."

Pepper's small hands wrap thin, soft armbands on each bicep, another around his forehead, and he watches as Pepper repeats the action on Tony, on whom the accessories look unfairly rakish.

"There," she smiles. Her skin and hair and even the dusting of freckles blend into a beautiful creamy softness; she reminds him of a Renaissance nude.

"No decorations for you?" asks Steve.

"She has a patch on the back of her neck," says Tony, "so JARVIS can monitor her vitals."

Pepper wraps her arms around Tony's neck as they stand beside the big bed and gives him a soft, slow kiss; then, to Steve's surprise, she comes over to him as he stands beside the slightly less huge guest bed that was brought in and made up on the other side of the room.

"Remember the safeword, Steve," she murmurs. He has to fumble mentally for it, as his attention is wholly on that pale, smooth skin pressed against him, but he says it, a bit breathlessly.

Pepper chuckles and lifts her mouth to kiss him, slowly, softly, nudging his lips open and just tasting his tongue, before releasing him and turning to go back to Tony, who's now sitting on the edge of the bed. He gives Steve a cockeyed grin and a thumbs-up before drawing Pepper in to straddle his lap.

Steve sits down on his bed and waits, hyper-aware of his body. Just being in this situation, naked, with two of his best friends also naked and making love in the same room, he's half-hard. At least his dick isn't bashful, he thinks wryly.

Then he gasps at a twinge of pain in one nipple, and looks down at his chest and sees - nothing.

"Did you feel that?" he hears Tony say.

"Did you just pinch me?" Steve asks, half annoyed, half impressed, and Tony laughs.

"How about this?"

Steve's eyes are still down as he feels another pinch, on his other nipple. "Hey!"

"Play nice, Tony," Pepper says and pushes Tony down on the bed.

Steve isn't watching them now; he closes his eyes and sits leaning back on the headboard, letting sensation from Tony seep into his skin. He's feeling nearly everything Tony feels physically, and when Pepper kisses Tony, Steve feels a soft mouth, her seeking lips and tongue, and he parts his own lips in response and sighs.

The other two don't speak, not really; they must have planned their actions in advance, or at least Pepper did, and the only sounds are those of breathing and kissing and sucking. Pepper is going to town on Tony with her tongue and fingers, lapping at Tony's nipples while her hands stroke firmly over his thighs. Steve feels her tugging Tony's legs apart and lets his own fall open, anticipating.

Nothing happens for a minute. Feeling nothing further, he opens his eyes to see Pepper climbing back on the bed with a tube in her hand. She catches him looking and smiles; Tony has turned on his side, facing Steve, one leg pulled up, and Pepper lies down behind her lover and rests her chin on his shoulder as she does something with the lube that Steve can't see.

The first touch of gentle fingers under his balls makes Steve gasp again. When Pepper slides a slippery thumb between Tony's cheeks, sure enough, Steve gets it too. He turns to lie on his side and finds Tony's eyes on him; they lock gazes in shared surprise and pleasure.

"How's that working for you, Steve?" Pepper asks softly, rubbing her thumb in circles over Tony's anus.

Steve groans.

"I think that's a 'fuck, yeah' from Captain America, Potts," Tony says. Steve wonders at his friend's ability to form complete, if succinct, sentences at this point; he just nods.

"Talk to me, Steve," Pepper insists, and when Tony opens his mouth to make another comment she smacks him one on the ass, and Steve actually cries out, it's so good.

"Fuck, yeah," he manages to say.

Pepper giggles.

"Okay, I'm going on, then," she says. She's kissing Tony's neck and Tony is still staring at Steve when they both experience the slide of her finger into the tight passage. Steve clutches the bedspread and Tony arches back into Pepper's touch.

"Not gonna last," Tony grinds out, and instead of withdrawing Pepper reaches around to get a grip at the base of his cock, dampening the progress of their heightening arousal.

"Oh, I think you will," she says almost cheerfully. Steve knows how good Pepper is at being in charge, but this is ridiculous. He tries to say so, but after a couple more strokes in and out, she pulls her fingers out and cleans both hands with something from the nightstand.

"Let's try this," she says and gets up on her knees over Tony's face. He rolls onto his back and takes hold of her thighs with practiced familiarity and she lowers herself until he can get at her with hismouth.

It's Pepper's turn to gasp. She grabs hold of the headboard and says to Steve, "Can you feel it?"

"Uh-huh," Steve affirms, eyes closed as he luxuriates in the sensation of hot wet womanhood pushing against his tongue.

"Can you *taste* me?" she asks. Steve shakes his head and makes a negative noise, pleased to find that no matter which way his head turns, the sensation follows.

He hears Tony make a different sound, as if he's trying to say something, but Pepper just grinds down and says, "Yes, dear, you told me so. Back to work, now."

Steve laughs. He expected this to be enjoyable; the humor is a bonus. "Enjoyable" turns out to be an understatement. Every move that Pepper makes, every shift of Tony's mouth, is transferred to Steve, and when she comes Tony is struggling to breathe and Steve is panting hard.

"God," he moans when Pepper rolls off to land in a happy heap on the bed. "My mouth is a happy camper."

"Time to work on the rest of you," Tony grins over at him. He rolls over on his elbows and gets his knees between Pepper's. She smiles blissfully and twines her arms around his neck, kissing him and scratching gently at the nape of his neck.

"Ah," says Steve, stretching like a cat. He lies on his back again, eyes closed, feeling the tip of his cock teasing Pepper's entrance. He's actually never had sex without a condom, no matter what his partner was using, and this is just - indescribably sensuous.

"Okay over there, Cap?" asks Tony, sliding in. Steve nods vigorously, still unable to speak.

They push slowly into Pepper's beautiful body, and Steve's glad Tony's driving this bus because Steve would have started thrusting by now, and yet Tony seems to have mastered his body in a way that guarantees maximum pleasure for his partner as well as himself.

"Look at him, Potts," Tony mutters. "Just look at him. He was hot even before he took his clothes off, look at him now, he's practically begging with his body."

Tony is not wrong. He starts to rock into Pepper, who's murmuring something Steve can't make out because of the deafening rush of his pulse in his ears, and then Tony's coming and Steve is coming and he can feel Pepper's hips shoving up against him and her knees sliding up his sides and spreading unbelievably wider and he shouts along with Tony and feels the heat of his seed as it spurts over his belly.

He hears them murmuring across the room and opens his eyes, turns to see Tony and Pepper still wrapped around each other. Pepper gives Tony a kiss and disentangles herself, comes over to where Steve lies bonelessly, feeling drunk and hyper-alert at the same time.

"Hey, soldier," she grins at him, then her eyes move downward and she says, "You're still hard, Steve."

"Didn't he come?" Tony rolls over to lie on his belly, watching Pepper and Steve as she sits down on the bed beside him.

"Yeah, one of the perks of the super-soldier serum," Steve says, mildly annoyed at his body. "Nearly instant reload."

"Damn, that's a great side effect," says Tony.

"It gives me an idea," says Pepper.

"It gives me a lot of ideas," Tony smirks. He tosses Steve a hand towel and he cleans himself up a bit while Pepper goes back to whisper something in Tony's ear. Tony nods and replies and reaches for a tablet next to the bed, taps in a few codes.

Just as Pepper comes back to Steve, Tony drops the tablet and sucks in a breath.

"Oh yeah," he says. "It definitely works both ways."

When Tony pinches his own nipples, Steve doesn't feel it at all, and he realizes that Tony has reversed the transfer: whatever Steve feels now Tony will feel.

Right now he's feeling Pepper's hand on his dick.

"Pepper," he gulps. He looks at Tony, back at Pepper, and she nods and smiles.

"It's okay with me, and with him," she says, "if it's okay with you."

Understatement of the year. He nods, and she lowers her head and opens her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and settings are the property of their respective copyright holders. As far as the author is aware, this work is not based on, adapted, copied, or derived from any other work in any medium.


End file.
